The wound interlayer strip relatively easily prevents the expansion of the foam sealing tape which is rolled with compression. The strip consists, as a rule, of a siliconized web of paper. When the sealing tape is unwound, this paper is present on its adhesive-coated back, and can be removed as a result of its anti-adhesive nature. In the case of narrow rolls of foam sealing tape, accuracy of the position of the individual turns of the roll is a problem in cases in which the thickness of the roll is several times the width of the tape. The expansion force of the compressed material, particularly in the case of improper storage, results in a deflecting force component causing the sealing tape to bulge out on one or the other side surface of the roll. In unfavorable cases this leads to a disruption in the structure of the winding, and this can be true of entire shipments. If the material wound is, for instance, foam sealing tape of delayed resilience, this material practically can no longer be used.
The object of the invention is to eliminate this drawback and by simple means to improve the preciseness of the position of the windings of a foam sealing tape of this type, in which connection the tensile stress of the winding which results in the compression can even be further increased.